Aoi Kimiko
Aoi Kimiko is one of the characters appearing in Highschool ExC, she is the possessor of the Sacred Gear Azure Bolt. She is a student at Kuoh Academy, a member of the Scientific Research Club, as well as Rudori Zagan's Peerage. Being her Pawn reincarnated with two pieces. Appearance Aoi appears as a young woman with long blue hair, golden-brown eyes with a beauty mark on her cheek, often covered by her hair. She is usually seen wearing the standard females' uniform of Kuoh Academy, with the exception of a caramel-colored sweater instead of a gray one. Although during a battle, Aoi changes her appearance and ties her hair up into a ponytail with a few bangs left out, revealing the mole on her cheek usually hidden by the hair that is now raised up. Personality Aoi is a very polite, upbeat, and hard-working girl. Due to her upbeat nature, she is very often seen as weird. Her politeness in return being made apparent by adding the '-san' honorific to anyone older or superior to her. Evidence to this is Hiro, who, despite being younger than her, is still subject to the honorific. Due to her industrious attitude, she is often summoned by business establishments(mostly fastfoods or stands) that are in need of manpower. This is, in her own words, her part-time job. After Hiro's disappearance, she underwent a change similar to Yukino. She vowed to become stronger, and became more stoic and serious. Despite this, her upbeat nature still returned as she prepared a party welcoming Hiro's return and welcomed him with a smile. Even going as far as jumping to hug him, choking him instead. History Not much is known about her past, but sometime prior to the story she was saved by Rudori who was on a mission to terminate a Stray Devil. Said Stray Devil putting her on the brink of death. After the said event, Aoi started living with her master and soon enrolled into Kuoh Academy. Equipment Azure Bolt (アジャー・ボールト, Ajā Bōruto): A commonly occuring Sacred Gear that possesses the soul of a Sprite Dragon within it. It gives the user all the abilities akin to that of a Sprite Dragon, such as firing bolts of electricity, or discharging electricity in various parts of the body. Either to defend oneself or to amplify attacks. The only drawback to this is that its possessors become vulnerable to Dragon-slaying magics, swords and curses as if they themselves were Dragons. Trivia * Aoi's appearance is based off of a crossdressing Shidou Itsuka and Mana Takamiya respectively, from the anime Date a Live. * Aoi often recieves compliments from her clients in her Devil's jobs, and often gets rewards in the form of money that far surpasses normal part-time job salaries. ** This could be due to, in her clients' own words, "Her ability to bench-press an entire team on herself." This could mean that Aoi is a very skilled employee. So skilled, that she is able to accomplish many tasks all at once as if she herself were multiple employees. Category:Hakai Suu Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users